The Shadow Confederacy
The Shadow Confederacy Constitution Introduction The Shadow Confederacy, was founded on April 28th, 2008 by Emperor E.Greivous. The Shadow Confederacy is dedicated to economic management and always will be, it also believes that military is needed to protect its investments and members. The Shadow Confederacy considers the economic growth of each of its members to be of the highest priority, it values each and every member highly.The Shadow Confederacy will not hesitate to protect its investments and members with all military available and will do all in its power to end any conflict which arises to threaten the stability of The Shadow Confederacy. Purpose The Shadow Confederacy highest priority is the economic growth of each member, and to protect its investments and members from any and all threats that arise to threaten the stability of The Shadow Confederacy. Admission into the Confederacy Ruler Name Nation Name Link to Nation: Resources: Past alliances: CyberNations Forum Name: Recruiter: By signing up and requesting to become a Shadow Confederacy member you agree to - That you are not part of another alliance You agree that you are not involved in any wars You agree that you are not a target of another alliance You agree to follow all procedures and laws passed by The Shadow Confederacy You will not be accepted in if any of the requisites are not fulfilled. Any member of The Council may deny membership if a good reason is given to the Minister of Immigration. Confederacy Laws All nations which have signed up to be part of The Confederacy agree to all admission laws and to follow all procedures and laws passed by The Confederacy, any nation which breaks these procedures and laws will be expelled, and have any further action placed upon them that The Confederacy sees fit to do so. No Confederacy member may attack another alliance, without authorisation from the Emperor and the Supreme Commander, all peaceful methods will be used before open war is declared. No member of The Confederacy is authorised to use Nuclear weaponry against another nation without authorisation from The Council, however if you are attacked by a Nuclear weapon you may use Nuclear weaponry to defend your nation. No Confederacy member shall spy on any other alliance. Any nation found doing so will be expelled from The Confederacy with immediate effect. No Confederacy member shall tech raid anyone under any circumstances tech raids are banned. The Confederacy Council Emperor Grand Vizier Supreme Commander Grand Moff of Foreign Affairs Grand Moff of Internal Affairs Grand Moff of Justice Grand Moff of Finance Grand Moff of Immigration Grand Moff of Trade Grand Moff of Technology Grand Moff of Intelligence Grand Moff of Appreticeships Moff of Foreign Affairs Moff of Internal Affairs Moff of Justice Moff of Finance Moff of Immigration Moff of Intelligence Moff of Trade Moff of Technology Moff of Intelligence Moff of Appreticeships The Emperor has supreme control over The Shadow Confederacy, he has the power to appoint and dismiss Council members, diplomats and members of the Judiciary at his own discretion, but will justify any dismissal that may occur, he chairs Council meetings, directs Council discussions on policy, directs the Government strategy and can alter any part of The Shadow Confederacy that he sees fit. He can organise committees to examine issues that the Government wishes to promote, Ultimately responsible for The Shadow Confederacy’s security, leader of The Shadow Confederacy’s armed forces and is responsible for conducting relations with foreign sources, as well as being able to declare war and make peace at his own discretion, and makes certain that The Shadow Confederacy is functioning correctly. The Grand Vizier is the second in command of The Shadow Confederacy, he is in charge of appoiting Council, diplomat and Judiciary members with The Emperor , as well as dismissing incapable ministers, conducing relations with foreign sources and ensures that The Shadow Confederacy is functioning correctly. The Supreme Commander is in charge of all military activity and leads all wars that may occur as well as creating strategies to win any war that may occur, other jobs include approving and declining war requests The Supreme Commander reports only directly to the Emperor. The Grand Moff of Foreign Affairs is in charge of all external activates such as treaties appointing diplomats from The Shadow Confederacy and creating links with other alliances. The Grand Moff of Internal Affairs is in charge of all issues that may occur inside of The Shadow Confederacy, such as complaints made by a member. The Grand Moff of Justice is in charge of all grievances that may occur within The Shadow Confederacy, including non abiding alliances, The Minister of Justice will take any non abiding alliances to The Judge Court where the Judge Magisters will review the situation and decide how to deal with the case. The Grand Moff of Finance is in charge of all Financial data and funding within The Shadow Confederacy. The Grand Moff of Immigration is in charge of recruitment that takes place within The Shadow Confederacy, he also chooses to accept or decline an applicant if he feels the applicant in question would be a risk. The Grand Moff of Intelligence is in charge of all sensitive Internal and External information in TSC, and is in command of all spy operations. The Grand Moff of Trade is in charge of all trading activity within The Shadow Confederacy, it is his job to ensure all members have all got trades that will benefit them. The Grand Moff of Technology is in charge of organising technology deals for Confederacy members. The Grand Moff of Appreticeships is in charge of all Mentorship and Appreticeships. The Confederacy Council is the main governing body of The Shadow Confederacy. Each member of The Council has one vote excluding the Emperor and Grand Vizier who has two, all important issues will be dealt with by The Emperor, the Grand Vizier and The Council. Should the Emperor become incapacitated then the Grand Vizier will become acting leader, and should the Grand Vizier become incapacitated then the Supreme Commander will become acting leader, and should the Supreme Commander become incapacitated then the remaining Council members will take direct control of the Confederacy with each having equal power, all members of The Council will have a deputy minister to aid them. Any lower case matters shall be given to The Confederacy members to vote on, The Emperor, the Grand Vizier and Council may also vote on these matters. War and Diplomacy Before any wars can take place, it must be approved by The Confederacy Council, all nations will have direct control over their military, but are expected to mobilize if a Confederacy war is to take place. If any member of The Confederacy attacks an unaligned nation, they should not expect any aid be that money or military assistance, it is up to individual members to decide if they wish to help the attacking nation. If a member of The Confederacy is attacked, then all diplomatic measures will be taken to avoid war, if terms are not agreed then members of The Confederacy are expected to mobilize for war. Nuclear Weapons as a first strike initiative are not permitted, all Nuclear Strikes must be approved by The Emperor, The Grand Vizier and The Council. The Judiciary There are three tiers of courts with The Shadow Confederacy the first being The Supreme Court, this court will deal with all war grievances that may occur internally of externally. The second tier being The Civil Court which will deal with any money disputes that may occur internally of externally. The third tier being The High Court which deals with any none cooperative alliances within The Shadow Confederacy. The Shadow Confederacy will have 11 Judge Magisters to over see all cases that may arise within The Shadow Confederacy, The Minister of Justice will work closely with other Ministers and members of The Shadow Confederacy and bring any issues that arise to the Judge Magisters in the appropriate court, The Emperor and The Council may override a decision made by the Judge Magisters at their own discretion. The Shadow Confederacy Council Emperor - E.Grievous Grand Vizier - Omniscientone Supreme Commander - Falcon Grand Moff of Foreign Affairs - POSITION AVAILABLE Grand Moff of Internal Affairs - Tyrandis Grand Moff of Immigration - Trixx Grand Moff of Justice - Alex Ovechkin Grand Moff of Finance - eckhoff88 Grand Moff of Trade - Algolei Grand Moff of Technology - Rude Land Grand Moff of Intelligence- POSITION AVAILABLE Grand Moff of Appreticeships - Rockwell Moff of Foreign Affairs - Bensey Moff of Internal Affairs - King Nick Moff of Immigration - DoorNail Moff of Justice - POSITION AVAILABLE Moff of Finance - Russario Moff of Trade - Claudius Moff of Technology - jbrinkley0826 Moff of Intelligence - POSITION AVAILABLE Moff of Appreticeships - POSITION AVAILABLE The Judge Magisters OfficeNinja History of The Shadow Confederacy The Shadow Confederacy, was founded on April 28th, 2008 by Emperor E.Greivous. The Shadow Confederacy becomes a member of The Black Peace Initiative as of May 21 2008, 07:35 AM The Shadow Confederacy Today xxx Some other Facts This is another heading. The Shadow Confederacy Pips, Flags and Avatars The Shadow Confederacy Treaties inline image test text